


Last Meal

by icandrawamoth



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas 2016 [4]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat!Katniss, Christmas, Crack, Dog!Peeta, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mistletoe, Pets, Tumblr: otpprompts, Twelve Days of Fic-mas, Weirdness, the weirdest crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8935189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Katniss and Peeta share a meal of poisonous berries in a very different situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So [this](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/154230767998/can-we-get-some-more-christmasholiday-prompts) cracky, sarcastic prompt was a thing that happened, and I couldn't resist, especially when I connected posion berries to THG. (Yeah, my fic ended up being poison that kills them rather than choking, but the prompt was definitely the inspiration.)

Katniss is in her regular spot on the back of the couch, tail swishing back and forth slowly as she surveys the area. The tree the humans had randomly brought inside is set up in the corner, covered with colored lights and dangling things she and Peeta have been already been yelled at multiple times for playing with. Different trinkets are set up along every available surface, in shades of red and white and gold, some with lights themselves.

Peeta looks up at her from where he's curled up on the floor staring at a particular low hanging blue ball and whines. “Why do they put toys right there if we're not allowed to play with them?”

“They're torturing us,” Katniss meows back. “Simple.”

Peeta whuffs, inching towards the tree. He's just about reached the toy when one of the humans comes into the room.

“Uh-uh,” she scolds, pushing Peeta away. “You'll break it.”

She puts a couple of bright, shiny boxes under the tree before turning sternly back to the animals. “Don't. Touch. These.” Her voice is stern. “They're not for you.”

Katniss basically ignores her, while Peeta whine again.

The human scratches his ears. “Don't worry, you'll get something special, too, if you're good,” she promises.

She has one more thing in her hand, and before she leaves the room she reaches up to place it in the doorframe – a sprig of green leaves and white berries. Katniss eyes them as the human disappears, and Peeta pads over to do the same.

“Is that food?” the dog asks. “Why is it way up there?”

“Does anything they do make sense?” Katniss asks rhetorically. She stands, taking long moments to stretch before walking to the very end of the couch. “I bet I could reach that.”

Peeta barks softly. “You'll get in trouble.”

“We'll get in trouble for something no matter what,” Katniss reminds him. She bends her front legs and wiggles, preparing to jump. A moment later, she's sailing through the air, paws easily grabbing the dangling bit of food and carrying it to the ground. Peeta runs over and begins sniffing it. Katniss bats at it with her paw. “Well, it doesn't smell like food. But I'm going to eat it anyway,” she decides, and nibbles at one of the berries. When Peeta doesn't join in, she looks up at him pointedly.

“We shouldn't,” he hedges, but when Katniss goes back to it, he joins in. Soon, the leaves and berries are all gone. “The didn't taste very good,” he complains, whimpering slightly. “My stomach hurts.”

“Mine, too,” Katniss agrees. “Maybe that wasn't such a good idea.”

The mistletoe is the last thing they'll ever eat.


End file.
